


Pinned to the Ground

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus and Sirius spend some time together out on the grounds in the evening.Oneshot/drabble





	Pinned to the Ground

Remus and Sirius were laying out on the grasses in the evening. Pete and James were both in detention, no surprise there. Remus himself didn't get detention a lot because he was a good boy (or he just didn't get caught). Sirius though on the contrary usually did get detention with the others, so this was a nice treat, just the two of them together like this. 

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Remus said gently, laying on his back and looking up at the quickly darkening sky. Sirius was against his side with a small grin. Remus really was right, of course--nights were beautiful. 

"Why do we need to look at the sky to enjoy the stars when the ultimate star is me?" Sirius' grin turned into a smirk.

"You're such a prat." Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah? But I'm just telling the tru--"

Remus rolled over just then, not letting him say anything else. Sirius grabbed his arms and tried to force him off of him, but Remus had a rare look in his eyes--a sort of fiery determination. The struggle was quick. 

"...I win." Sirius was panting. He looked into Remus' eyes. 

"I have you pinned to the ground, Pads."

"I know." 

Sirius was grinning up at him, arms around his neck. He was such a sap. Remus rolled his eyes again but this time fondly. He leaned down--and they kissed. 


End file.
